


石雕像会梦见古代人吗？

by Ivansher



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 石纪元
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 石神千空七岁，觉得眼前这个路人的打扮很奇怪。
Relationships: Shishio Tsukasa/Ishigami Senku, 司千 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	石雕像会梦见古代人吗？

石神千空七岁，觉得眼前这个路人的打扮很奇怪。更奇怪的是，其他路人都像没看见一样，甚至穿过了那副身体。

如果再长大个一两岁，他或许会用“全息投影”、“量子效应”之类的词语来形容，但现在，孩童触探未知的欲望压倒了一切。

唔，手挺暖的，像活人啊。

小孩子的体温偏高，对冰块里躺了几年的司来说甚至有点烫。他慢慢把手掌合拢，任由男孩拉着他前行。当然，步子放得很小。

“只有我看得到，那肯定跟我有联系。”男孩暂且用简单的逻辑判断，“说不定是因为这个。”

他们爬上山坡，大树和杠已经在等着了。

“是千空的朋友呀！”

杠苦恼起来，手头没有做娃娃的材料了。她看着那身披风，忽然有了主意。

“这样试试看……”

一小块皮革，用一些毛发扎起来，做成一只小小的狮子。

目送火箭登上高空，炸成一团烟云，失望的孩子们看到照片后又雀跃起来。

“我的愿望算实现一半了吧，”男孩叉着腰对他说，“你的呢？”

司蹲下身，对上男孩微笑的眼睛。

“嗯。谢谢你，千空。”

你让我看到了未来。

手上有些模糊的温度，司缓缓睁开眼睛，是妹妹含着泪的笑脸。少年站在背光的洞口，看不清表情。

“——我回来了。”


End file.
